Color Me Yours
by SageK
Summary: S2 AU - At the end of Sectionals in 2x09, where Blaine gets Kurt to introduce him to his friends in New Directions (to congratulate them on their win (and secretly to meet the hot blond guy)). Of course Blaine and Sam hit it off and, when Sam and Quinn break up (earlier than in canon)…Blam happens!


Title: Color Me Yours

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (blammistletoekisses) (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: G

Summary: At the end of Sectionals in 2x09, where Blaine gets Kurt to introduce him to his friends in New Directions (to congratulate them on their win (and secretly to meet the hot blond guy)). Of course Blaine and Sam hit it off and, when Sam and Quinn break up (earlier than in canon)…Blam happens!

* * *

Maybe it wasn't a victory, but a tie wasn't terribly disheartening. New Directions were very talented, Blaine thought as he exchanged celebratory hugs and handshakes with the other Warblers. Kurt was waving over at his friends from McKinley, who were having their own disjointed celebration nearby.

On the stage, after receiving the award, they had been all smiles, but now they seemed to be splitting into smaller, more subdued groups. The closest cluster consisted of five people, three girls and two quiet boys, the adorable blond who had sung in the duet and the amazing dancer from Valerie.

Tapping Kurt's arm, Blaine asked, "Introduce me to your friends?"

Immediately, Kurt smiled and led him over to embrace each of the three girls. He seemed startled, but pleased, when the blond gave him a tight hug and said, "Dude, you guys were awesome!"

"Thank you, Sam," Kurt said, then motioned to Blaine, "Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, meet Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Sam. I'll introduce you to the others later. It's best to pace yourself."

Considering the stories Kurt had told him about the exuberance of New Directions, perhaps a slow immersion was in order. These 5 seemed less wild for the moment…In fact, Rachel and Sam seemed downright sad.

"What's wrong with them?" he heard Kurt whisper to Mercedes, who replied, "They got dumped."

"Finn did not dump me!" Rachel snapped. "If anyone should be doing dumping it should be me!"

Then she stomped off, Kurt and Mercedes following after her. Tina shrugged and drifted off, Mike in tow, leaving Blaine with Sam, who sighed, "I did get dumped."

"Sorry to hear that," Blaine told the boy, who nodded, blue—no, green eyes sad and incredible lips turned down in a frown. Blaine felt compelled to say something that might cheer him up. "You were wonderful on stage. Lovely chemistry in you duet!"

Sam blinked at him. "She's my ex."

"Oh." Well, that was awkward. "See, this is why my superhero name is Foot-In-Mouth-Man." Lovely, now he was being super nerdy in front of a cute boy….

A cute boy who was cracking a smile.

"Dude, that is like the worst superhero name ever," Sam chuckled. "You gotta come up with something better than that!"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Well, what's your superhero identity?"

"The Blond Chameleon," Sam said without a pause, then lowered his voice, "I do impressions, so I can mimic anyone!"

"That's a good power," Blaine said. "You really do impressions?"

"Well, there are some things a man just can't run away from."

"John Wayne!" Blaine said brightly. "That's really good."

Sam grinned happily. "Thanks…I draw my own comic sometimes too."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. "That's incredible. Do you post them online or anything? I've posted some Avengers and X-Men fic, but I'm not an artist."

Shaking his head, Sam said, "Nah…I don't know if I'm good enough for that…What are your fics about? I try to read fic sometimes, but I'm dyslexic, so it's hard…Hey, we should hang out sometime! I could illustrate your fic."

"That would be great," Blaine agreed, then flushed. "My fic…um, I ship Steve/Tony, but if that's not your…."

"Cap and Iron Man are my OTP!" Sam bubbled. "And wow, First Class, Charles and Erik…."

"I know!"

They chatted for a few more minutes, exchanging phone numbers and emails, before Wes called Blaine back to the Warblers.

The next weekend, they met up at the Lima Bean and Sam brought his sketch book. "Sam!" Blaine exclaimed, flipping through the pages. "These are really good. Is this The Blond Chameleon?" For about an hour, they chatted easily about comics, then Blaine ventured onto more serious ground. "So…How are you feeling about the Quinn situation?"

Sam sighed. "I guess I just loved her more than she loved me. Girls are confusing, Dude. I almost miss the all boys school I went to last year."

"But on the other hand, you now have the opportunity to date," Blaine said, trying to put a positive spin on it for Sam.

Shrugging, Sam replied, "I could have done that there too…except everyone already knew I'm a giant dork."

That gave Blaine a little pause. "Um…are you saying…."

"I like both," Sam interrupted with a nod. "But girls are scary! Santana – she sang lead on Valerie—wants me to go out with her because it will piss Quinn off…She's terrifying though."

"Just tell her no then," Blaine advised, trying not to let on how pleased he was by Sam's revelation about his sexuality. Just because Sam was interested in guys didn't mean he was interested in Blaine.

Sam laughed. "I have! I just don't think she'll listen…I kind of think on day she's just going to pounce and like claim me or something…."

"Okay, that is scary," Blaine agreed, very glad he wasn't a student at McKinley. Slowly, he reached out an laid a supportive hand on Sam's arm.

For a moment, Sam fidgeted, then asked, "You…Do you maybe want to see a movie sometime? Or have dinner? Or paint pottery…Oh God, I can't believe I mentioned pottery!"

"Yes!" Blaine replied as Sam hid his face in his hands in embarrassment, peeking out at him from between his fingers.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like that," Blaine assured him with a big smile. "I have a weakness for past times that involve a kiln."

So their first date was at Color Me Mine…and years later, when Sam proposed, the ring was nestled in a beautiful cup he'd made himself in the kiln out behind their townhouse.


End file.
